My Icecreamy love
by BluexSatin
Summary: TXG ONESHOT. PLS give it a reading and review.


Hello readers .

new oneshot pls review.

Disclaimer- I dont own HSM or any characters.

Dedication - This oneshot is dedicated to my cute brother.

Troy Bolton was nervous scratch that he was way beyond nervous . He took deep breaths " calm down troy , calm down its only her " he tried to convince himself but all in vain. Today Troy had decided to let his feelings out and to tell his best friend of 16 years that he was in love with her.He gulped.

Love , L-O-V-E , oof the weight of that four letter word . Troy tried to shrugg it off it was easy, he set out of his room to practice , he could tell the people he loved that he loves them , then maybe he could tell her easily.

So Troy set out of his room wearing a huge smile on his handsome feautures prepared to express love.

" Troy Bolton ! Don't you remember me telling you to put the garbage outside the house " his mother thundered.

Troy still smiling jovially said " I love you Mom "

" Oh son , I love you too " she said in a very caring voice but her caring voice soon changed to a scream " That is if you put the garbage out, NOW " she ordered .

"Ok " Troy said still smiling " But I love you "

Her mother huffed at her son's idioticity before walking off to do her daily chores.

As Troy came in , he caught sight of his dad sitting on the couch .

" Hey Troy " his Dad said " Pass me the remote."

"Sure Dad " he said while passing the remote " I love you"

"Oh um what" Jack asked confused.

" I said I love you " Troy replied grinning like a five year old.

"Scuse me" Jack asked.

"I love you " Troy said.

"Oh um you too" Jack replied back.

His son was acting strange when was the last time he said something like that , Jack thought.

" Troy " he asked concerned " Are you alright?"

" Yes Dad , I am fit as a fiddle " Troy said.

" Did you hit your head with basketball while playing " he asked in a concerned voice.

" No dad " Troy said still beaming.

"Okaaaaay why you go out you know to get some fresh air" Jack asked.

Troy shrugged and as he had just approached the door the doorbell rung .Troy opened the door to reveal his best buddy Chad Danforth holding a basketball in his hand .

"Hey Captain " Chad greeted.

" Hey Chad I love you " Troy said gleefully , Chad's eyes widened and his head bobbed up and down.

" Dude, I am not gay " Chad said .

"Hey, I meant as friends " Troy said trying to explain his point.

Chad relaxed and said " Troy you scared me and you are acting weird " he said with a confused look on his face.

"No is it wrong to love ?" Troy asked.

Chad shrugged "Whatever dude. Lets get going"

As they were walking they were being watched by Mr. Grundens, Troy's bald fat neighbour who was mercilessly cutting his bush.

Chad was dribbling the ball and Troy tackled and the ball went swooshing out of his grasp and found its aim at Mr Grundens perfect shiny round head.

"Ow" he yelled out. "You pesky little rascals " he thundered.

"We are sorry ,We are sorry" Chad yelled frantically "We were just playing and suddenly I was dribbling and then...then Troy tried to tackle me and then.." Chad kept on ramling but he was interrupted.

"Quiet " he bellowed . He glared at Troy and asked him in a threatning voice "What do you have to say for yourself , eh?"

Troy stood watching his angry neighbour which looked like a big rotten tomato swelling with each passing minute.

" I Love you Mr. Gruesome " Troy blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"You what?" he spat.

"I lov-" Troy started but was dragged off by Chad away from the gruesome face of Mr. Grundens.

"Whew saved " Chad said wiping his forehead dramatically " Dude you nearly got us killed what were you thinking about ?" Chad yelled frantically at him.

" Gabriella " he replied without thinking .

Chad's eyes grew wide and then broke out into a huge grin "Really?" Chad asked excited.

"Wha- No No Chad I didn't " Troy started to explain.

"Dude you love her and that's why you have been acting so strange " Chad said finally catching up. Troy kept silent and shuffled his feet like a naughty child who had just been caught with his hand in a jar full of cookies.

"Well isn't it true ?" Chad asked awaiting his answer.

" Maybe" he said.

"What do you mean by maybe Dude you are going to propose to her aren't you? Chad asked again.

"What Chad , she will obviously refuse, I mean we are too young and I don't have a job and I have not even taken her father's permission and we have not even graduated and I am only 17 years old and it's not even legal- " Troy continously ranted.

"TROY" Chad yelled bringing him back to his senses " I am not asking you to marry her " Chad said.

"Huh?" Troy asked confused.

"Oh god Help! And Taylor accuses me of being dumb. You just have to ask her to be your girlfriend." Chad stated.

"Really?" Troy asked in a confused and innocent voice.

"Really" Chad said in a firm reassuring voice. Troy smiled again and again wandered out to La La land , the thought of Gabriella being his girlfriend would be so wonderful , they could be a couple maybe they could be the Zanessa of teen world , he could touch her, feel her, run his hands through her dark hair and tell her how much he loved her.

"Hellooo Earth to Troy, Earth to Troy " Chad yelled waving.

"Um yeah , sorry I zoned out for a second" he said while smiling.

" A second you were gone for like nineteen minutes" Chad exclaimed " Dude you are so whipped"Chad continued " Good so now that you are back to your senses let's go to the Icecream parlour, the entire gang is thre with your dream girl."

" Oh Chad Can I Resume my practice " Troy asked innocently.

"Oh well" Chad said.

This answer was however regretted by him as the walk from the sidewalk to the icecream parlour was filled with sudden outbursts from Troy and glares from people reckoning they were insane.

"I love you doggy"

"I love you Mr tree"

"I love you postman"

Finally after what seemed like a never ending walk to Chad they reached the Icecream Parlour much to Chad's relief. The rest of the gang was already settled there , where Sharpay was telling everone about her new pink dress.

"Hey guys " Chad greeted.

Troy looked at everone and his gaze locked to the pretty brunette who was giggling at something right in front of her , god she looked so pretty her angelic smile, her chocolaty brown eyes, her rosy lips , her brown wavy locks tumpling down her perfect body.

"Troy" Chad said jerking him and bringing him out of his reverie. Gabriella giggled again and he realised that he was standing right in front of her and was the source for her laughter. He blushed and thought great start Bolton, just great!. Thankfully no one had seen him blushing.

"Hey everyone " Troy addressed.

"Gabriella I need to say you something " Troy said nervously jumping straight to his point.

"Sure Troy , Go ahead " Gabriella urged.

" I wanted to ask you , If um " Troy said stammering as he felt his nerves take over him 'Just say it blurt it out' his mind was probing him " Um why are you not eating icecream ?" he said in a rush.

"Troy I - " Gabriella began.

" I will just go get it " he said while rushing to the counter.

"Troy " Gabriella called but he had already darted off.

At the counter-

"Good afternoon , sir How may I help you?" the girl at the counter asked in a polite voice.

"Um I wanted to give a special order " Troy said.

"Yes sir, please go ahead " the girl said smiling at the nervous boy in front of her.

" I wanted a vanilla icecream and on it should be written with chocolate sauce - I love you " Troy sais nervously "Is that possible?" he asked as if his life depended on it.

" Of cours it is sir" the girl said beaming at him , what a sweet guy to express his feelings so sweetly the girl at the counter thought.

Fifteen minutes later-

Troy was coming back with an iceecream in his hand beaming.

" Finally the lunkhead basketball man returns " Taylor said exclaiming.

Troy ignored her comment "Gabi Your iceecream " he said with his blue eyes sparkling with hope.

" Troy I am sorry I have a Sore throat due to which I can't eat icecream " Gabriella said in a sad voice.

"Gabi please just a bit - Oops! " Troy said as his icecream cup tilted and a bit of it fell on Sharpay's pink dress.

"Troy Bolton " Sharpay screeched " How dare you pull a stunt like that , Take this " with those last words she yanked her own scoop of icecream onto Troys face where it found it's aim.

"Oh you are gonna get it Evans" Troy said as he yanked a scoop of Mango icecream which missed Sharpay and landed in Ryan's hair. Before they knew it they were splashing each other with ice- cream .After being yelled by the owner and paying for the mess, they were deprived of entering the icecream parlour for a month.

Troy walked Gabriella home. At her doorstep-

Gabriella was giggling wildly."Oh that was so much fun" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah it was" Troy said sighing 'so much for confessing my love' he thought.

"Whats up Troy , you don't seem happy " Gabriella inquired.

"Oh it's nothing , it's not important " Troy said rubbing his neck.

"Troy I know you since we were in our nappies so stop kidding " she said sternly.

"Jeez, you sound like my Mom" Troy whined.

"So whats up " Gabriella asked.

"Nothing , Just that you didn't eat my ice-cream " Troy said sighing again.

Gabriella smiled . she HAD seen the icecream and she had been so gleeful that she had screamed and chucked a scoop of strawberry straight at Troy's shirt as to say him Iove you too.

"So was it anything important ?" she asked smiling cheekily.

"Oh no nothing important " said Troy shaking his head dejectedly. Then she noticed the speck of vanilla on Troy's lips.

"You know I could still eat your icecream " she said.

"Huh" Troy asked confused.

Before he could respond she had her lips on his and was savouring the taste. Troy was shocked , Gabriella Montez, his Gabi, was kissing him , he started kissing her with equal passion and desire, his lips minglind with hers.

"Yummy" Gabriellla said while pulling away.

Troy chuckled " Liked your treat , Montez?" he asked.

"Very much but I want more" she said.

She didn't have to wait as he captured her lips into an another sweet and tantalizing kiss. As they broke apart, they looked into each other eyes brimming with love.

"I love you" they said together.

This caused their grins to grow wider and they held on to each other tightly never wanting to let go.

--end of oneshot--

hope you guys liked it if you did PLS REVIEW.

ALSO CHECK OUT MY NEW FIRST STORY AND TELL ME IF ITS GOOD OR BAD PLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.


End file.
